


He is...

by hideiskens (Calico_Neko)



Series: FAVONE [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/hideiskens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He compares him with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is...

**Author's Note:**

> repost from tumblr

If Furihata is asked about the person whom he’s feared the most, then he will say Akashi Seijuurou.

But that’s a long time ago, before he meets with his cousin’s Tsukki.  
  
Tsukishima Kei is the full name, Yamaguchi Tadashi's a.k.a Furihata’s cousin’s best friend. Just by looking at his face, he knows Tsukishima has a unique aura, especially his smirk.  
  
"You both look alike."  
  
"That’s why we’re cousins, Tsukki~"  
  
The blond chuckles, staring at Furihata’s face for several seconds, making the Seirin boy uncomfortable.  
  
"Huh, pathetic."  
  
Okay, Furihata takes his words back. He’s still scared to Akashi, because Tsukishima is the worst.

Just like Kageyama and Hinata, Furihata doesn't like the glasses boy from the very first meeting.

_"My dear cous, how could you say this boy cool?"_


End file.
